Catch Me If You Can
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Heart pounding, legs pumping, Jeff Hardy is in for the run of his life. He has only one goal. Staying a step ahead of the skillful Hunter. *Warning: Contains m/m slash and rough sexual activity*


**Catch Me If You Can**

Jeff stopped. Took a moment to rest against a thick tree trunk. Face pressed against the rough bark, he struggled to quiet his breathing. He had to listen. Listen hard, even as every fiber of his being screamed for him to move on. But he had to catch his breath. Gather his wits and make sense of his surroundings.

He had maintained a winding path, traveling north. Zigzagging back and forth in an effort to lose the tail. Sure that he had put sufficient distance between himself and the Hunter, that he had gained enough of an advantage, Jeff paused. A brief respite in the wild chase.

His heart hammered in his chest. He waited for the pounding to subside so he could hear better. Think clearer. Make it to the highway. That was the goal. The highway meant people. People meant safety. If Jeff could just make it back to civilization.

A twig snapped. Somewhere in the distance. Thirty feet to the left. Or maybe the right. Given the nature of the terrain, Jeff couldn't tell. No choice, though. He had to keep moving.

Jeff shoved himself away from the tree and dove into the thick brush. Spindly branches snatches at his shirt. Snagged his sleeves. He nearly lost his footing on an upraised tree root. After a few frightening missteps, Jeff regained his footing. The last thing he needed was to take a tumble and injure himself. To twist an ankle or break a leg.

Jeff ran until the muscles in his legs throbbed. Until the next step proved too painful to take. Gulping giant lungfuls of air, Jeff could not stop the shaking of his limbs. While his body had been engaged in survival mode, he had run through his stores of energy. Even at his heightened fitness level, he was spent.

If he could not run, then Jeff would have to hide.

"Jeffrey..." A voice in the not too far off distance called out. "Where are you, rabbit?"

Squeezing his eyes shut, Jeff's knees knocked together. He could not outrun the Hunter. Had no chance of using strength against him. Not when his pursuer was bigger, stronger, and possessed by an insatiable need to hunt.

"Come on, rabbit. I promise I'll be gentle this time."

Despite his terror, Jeff smiled. Such a sweet liar. The smoothest spinner of falsehoods Jeff had ever met. How many others had been lured with such promises? How many of them ever got away?

He could not afford to linger longer. Every second spent recuperating brought the Hunter one step closer to his prey. If his calculations were correct, the voice had come from his right. The path to Jeff's left was as clear as he could hope to find. With luck, it would lead him out of the wilderness.

What strength he had managed to gather, he used. Unleashed a burst of speed that all but blurred his surroundings. He could make it. He had to. Just a bit farther...

Crashing through the thick brush, Jeff ran right into the arms of the Hunter. Strong limbs wrenched him off his feet. So thorough was his shock that, for a moment, Jeff failed to fight against his restraints. His brain ultimately acknowledged that he had been caught. Trapped against the broad chest and carried deeper into the woods.

"Gotcha, rabbit." The more Jeff struggled, the wider Hunter's grin grew. Frantic, the man twisted and wriggled in an effort to break free. "Told you I'd catch you. Didn't I?" In truth, Hunter always had the advantage. He knew the terrain better than his prey. Could navigate it in almost total darkness. Running in broad daylight, Jeff never stood a chance. However, Hunter was a true sportsman. He had given the smaller man a head start. Presented the illusion of escape.

The pounding fists on his back had no effect. Hunter's steps did not falter. He made quick progress deep into the wilderness, far from another living soul. The trees pressed closer together. The light of the afternoon sun struggled to penetrate the thick canopy overhead. Jeff did not bother calling out. Knowing full well that it would have been a wasted effort. There were none around to hear him. Hope of rescue rapidly fading, Jeff took his preservation into his own hands. Kicking. Hitting. Scratching. He hoped to incite some anger within the man, leading to an opportunity to slip free. He would risk another mad dash through the woods rather than be subjected the Hunter's demented intentions.

No such rage could be found. Instead, Hunter laughed. Even as Jeff tore at the man's clothing. Ripped the collar of his shirt away from his neck and bit. Pressed his teeth into the exposed flesh and bore down. Breaking skin. Tasting sweat and blood.

Hunter's chuckle changed to a grunt as threw Jeff down onto the hard, cold ground. Knocking the wind completely out of him. He climbed on top of him even as the smaller man attempted to scramble away. Hunter forced Jeff onto his back. "Got no claws, so you gotta use your teeth. Is that right, rabbit?" Grabbing a fistful of Jeff's dark hair, he wrenched his head to the side. A thin trickle of blood ran down Jeff's chin. "Well, two can play at that game." Hunter proved he could give as good as he got. He gifted Jeff with the same treatment. Slowly, he lowered his mouth to Jeff's bare neck.

"Oh, God…" It was the first sound Jeff had made during his desperate bid for freedom. A strangled moan, little more than a whisper in the false twilight provided by the thick trees. The Hunter's teeth pierced his throat. Pain stole his breath away. Tears blurred his vision. They rolled down his cheeks as he stared up at the dark leaves. A warm, wet tongue lapped at the wound on his neck. Every time he swallowed, Jeff tasted the Hunter's blood. "Please…" One way or another, the Hunter would put an end to his suffering.

Flat on his back, the weight of the Hunter threatened to crush the life out of Jeff. Chest pressed against chest, he struggled to draw in breath. The fingers in his hair wound tighter. Intensifying the pain until Jeff could focus on nothing else. No escape plan sprang to mind. Not with that mouth pinning him to the spot. Not with the salt of Hunter's sweat and the metallic tang of Hunter's blood on his tongue. The heart thudding against his ribs nearly skipped a beat as the Hunter ground his arousal into Jeff's hips. Painting a vivid picture of the man's lurid desires.

Hunter raised his head. His lips, painted red and glistening, curved into a gruesome grin as he stared deep into Jeff's wide eyes. "Do you wanna run so more, rabbit? I love chasing you. This time I'll close my eyes and count to thirty. Who knows? You might actually make it out."

Swallowing hard, Jeff nodded. Knowing full well that the Hunter would never let him go. That he would always be dragged back here. To be fondled and God only knew what else. Still, with the opportunity being dangled in front of him like a carrot, he would have been a fool to refuse.

As soon as Hunter rolled off of him, Jeff punched him in the face. Split his lip. No doubt the blood seeping from the cut mingled with that stolen from Jeff's throat. He moved quickly, but not quick enough. A hand snaked around his ankle. Dragging him back down before he had even take two steps. Jeff kicked with his free foot, but caught only empty air. The hand on his ankle squeezed tighter until he cried out.

"You shouldn't have done that." Hunter pulled Jeff towards him. Dragged him across the dirt until he had him securely pinned once again. "Not very smart." He shoved Jeff's face into the dirt. "All I wanted was to have some fun with you. Play with you a little more. But now…" Hunter wrenched Jeff's head back and pressed his mouth against the smaller man's ear. "Now you've gone and hurt my feelings."

Strong hands gripped Jeff's hips. Fingers curled around the waistband of his pants. At the first tug of the material, Jeff doubled his escape efforts. His fingers clawed at the ground, struggling for even an inch of purchase. Dead leaves, twigs, and pebbles scratched at his palms. He could either fight to stop what was about to happen to him or he could fight to get away. Either way, Jeff fought. Tooth and nail.

Not enough.

Not nearly enough because the Hunter soon had Jeff's pants down. The material bunched and twisted around his knees. He did not expect the punishing smacks that rained down on his bare ass. One after another until Jeff lost count. The sound of endless slaps against Jeff's naked skin soon filled the air. Drowning out his cries until they were reduced to small whimpers.

"That's better," growled Hunter. "That's the way I like it." He spread Jeff's cheeks apart. "Such a pretty little hole. Why don't I show you I'm not such a bad guy?" He ran a finger across the puckered opening. "Let me get it nice and wet for ya."

A fat glob of spit landed on Jeff's hole. Shockingly warm. Jeff shuddered as a finger spread the spit around. He forced his mind to focus on other things. The smell of the dirt beneath his cheek. The texture of tiny pebbles peppering the ground in front of his eyes. Not on the spit. And certainly not on the finger being forced into his body. His muscles protested the invasion even as his brain struggled to ignore it.

"Tight." Hunter sighed with satisfaction. He slid his finger deeper, moving it from side to side. "Fuck, I can't wait to get in there."

The soft jingle of a belt unbuckling ripped Jeff back to reality. He no longer had the luxury of pretending that this was not going to happen. That it was some other person face down on the ground, pants undone, ass exposed with a maniac straddling his legs. The Hunter managed to finger him slowly while simultaneously pulling down his zipper. There was no escaping this. The best Jeff could hope for was survival. Biting his lip, balling his hands into fists, Jeff waited.

He did not have to wait long.

The finger disappeared, but it was a short-lived reprieve. The hot flesh of what Jeff assumed to be the head of the Hunter's dick rested against his hole. Rubbed back and forth. Up and down. Drawing out the agony of anticipation. Finally, the Hunter took the plunge. The helmeted head of his stiff cock drove through the ill-prepared ring of muscles. With no other choice, they stretched to accommodate his thickness. A pain unlike any Jeff had ever experienced before speared through him. He acted on instinct. Struggled to get away from the invading member. He received a sharp slap on his ass for his troubles.

"No!" growled Hunter. Hands on Jeff's hips, he shoved his dick deeper. The more Jeff squirmed, the further and faster he sank. "You'll get used to this. And then…" Hunter grinned as he finally reached bottom. "Then you'll be begging for me to keep fucking you."

Mouth open wide, Jeff drew in ragged breaths. He hurt in ways that defied description. His insides throbbed. His muscles involuntarily squeezed around the thick shaft that had nearly torn his ass apart. The Hunter had buried himself to the root. He felt the man's balls resting against his cheeks. A simple swivel of the Hunter's hips drew an unexpected and unwanted moan from Jeff's lips. The rubbing of the shaft along his raw walls had Jeff pawing at the ground for entirely different reasons.

"That's what I thought."

The Hunter's laughter brought tears to Jeff's eyes. Not from pain of the violation. That particular hurt had already subsided into a dull throbbing. It no more occupied Jeff's mind than the subtle scrape of the rocks against his cheek. It was the Hunter's dark chuckle that threatened to break Jeff's spirit. Gleefully malevolent as he forced an unpleasant realization upon his immobilized prey. That these deviant desires were not entirely one-sided. For all of Jeff's previous protests, for all the punching and kicking and biting, for all the expended energy running from the skillful Hunter, he enjoyed being captured. Stripped of his freedom and free will, at the complete and total mercy of another, Jeff all but begged to be taken. Rough and hard and deep.

Proving himself to be not entirely heartless, the Hunter obliged. Palms flat on the ground, he used the extra leverage to slowly withdraw from Jeff's tight embrace. Taking his time as he drew his cock out, inch by blessedly thick inch. Soon only the tip remained.

Jeff's muscles twitched at the loss. He trembled on the cold earth. Holding his breath, he wantonly awaited the downward plunge.

"You have to beg for it." Hunter's words hung in the air. "If you want me to fuck you, then you have to beg for it. Real nice and sweet, too." He leaned forward only enough to whisper in Jeff's ear. "Come on, rabbit. Let me hear those sweet Southern tones. Beg for my cock."

Licking his dry lips, Jeff strained to retain a shred of dignity. What should have been a revolting experience instead titillated him to no end. He craved the thickness of his Hunter's dick. Desired nothing more than to be pounded into the dirt. His own exposed hardness rubbed at the bare earth. If the Hunter proved true to his word, then Jeff would have to resort to self-help in getting himself off.

At that moment in time, with his pants tangled around his knees and a hard cock waiting to piston him into oblivion, a shred of dignity amounted to very little. "Please, Hunter… Fuck me…" His voice shook as he spoke the words that should have repulsed him, to a man that took pleasure in his capture and humiliation. Instead Jeff found himself aroused to the point of absolute desperation. "Fuck me til I'm hot and dirty. Fuck me til I can't take it anymore. Please, Hunter… Fuck me."

A deep growl was all the warning Jeff had. He got what he asked for and so much more. A sudden downward thrust drove the air from his lungs. Left him gasping in the dirt. The pounding began. Swift and sweet. Deeper than he believed humanly possible. Hunter's hips ground into Jeff's ass with every soul-shattering plunge. The thick cock speared his sweet spot over and over until he could do little more than scrap his nails across the forest floor. Jeff had no words. The few thoughts that raced through his mind were too fractured to convey much information. They were based on need and desire. Focused solely on the pleasure he received and his endless craving for more. The sound of their coupling filled the humid air. Grunts and groans. Whimpers and moans. Flesh smacked lewdly upon flesh as each man strove to reach their climax.

Jeff wanted so much. Wanted to pretend that this was some anonymous lover fucking him harder than he had ever been before. Wanted to be safe at home, in his bed, gripping his pillow tight as his headboard banged against the wall. Most of all, more than anything else in the world, Jeff wanted to come. Release lay just within reach. His skin tingled. His muscles trembled. He clutched at the invading cock, the source of his growing need. It felt so good and he was almost there.

Almost there…

Body now flush against Jeff's, Hunter rocked into that warm, willing ass. "Are you ready, rabbit?" He panted, lips brushing along the outer rim of Jeff's ear. The slight waver in his voice spoke of his own mounting need. The thrill of the chase coupled with the acquisition of such a tasty piece of ass left him eager to achieve his ultimate goal. Namely shooting his load deep into that tasty piece of ass. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Almost there… So close… "Yes, Hunter, yes!"

The rocking reached a frenzied pace. Sweat trickled down his forehead as he pressed his face into the forest floor. Grasping fistfuls of earth, Jeff cried out as one final thrust drove him over the edge. He released his seed into the dirt. Coming hard. Squeezing the dick in his ass as if he wished it to never leave him.

"Fuck, Jeff!" Hunter continued to pump as the tunnel tightened around him. He buried himself in Jeff's heat, gave himself over to the muscles quivering around his shaft. Cock twitching, Hunter let loose his load. Unleashed thick streams of spunk as his prey moaned beneath him.

Coupling complete, Jeff laid still and attempted to collect himself. His mind was blank and his body spent. The Hunter remained atop him. Half hard dick still lodged inside. His body ached, both from his mad dash through the wilderness and the rough rutting on the unforgiving ground. He did not have to energy to contemplate the next few minutes. Instead, he chose to focus on steadying his breathing and the slowing beat of his heart.

Hunter rolled to the side. Brushing his fingers against Jeff's temple, he said, "That was fun."

"Mmm…"

"Still can't believe you punched me, though."

Weary, Jeff turned his head in his direction. "Did I hurt you?"

Hunter laughed so hard, the ground practically vibrated. "The day I can't take a punch from Jeff Hardy is the day I hang up my boots and take up knitting." With much effort, he sat up. "Come on." He smacked Jeff's bare bottom. "I'll draw you a hot bath when we get back to the cabin."

"Can't." Jeff sighed. The thought of getting to his knees proved too overwhelming. He could not imagine trying to stand. "Too tired." If he had his way, he would lie there until sunset.

"Is that your way of asking me to carry you?"

Try as he might, Jeff could not keep the smile from forming on his lips. Truthfully, all he needed was a few more minutes. However, when the opportunity presented itself, Jeff would have been a fool not to take him up on it. "Maybe."

Grumbling under his breath, Hunter not only helped Jeff get his pants back up. He drew the smaller man to his feet before slinging him over his shoulder. Jeff instinctively wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck. "It's your own damn fault, you know. I'm getting too old for this, Hardy boy."

"How far did I get this time?" His Hunter smelled like sweat and sex. Jeff's favorite combination.

Trampling through the woods, Hunter growled, "Nearly two miles!" He swatted Jeff hard on the ass. "Most of it uphill! If I weren't so highly motivated, I probably would've left you out here by yourself."

Empty threats. Jeff knew his Hunter would chase him to the ends of the earth if it meant some hot, sweaty alone time. Nothing like getting freaky in the forest to recharge ones batteries. Some people played golf. Others mediated. For Jeff and Hunter, the preferred method of unwinding involved a secluded cabin in the woods and the occasional run for Jeff's life through the wilderness. A little rough love proved to be good for the soul.

"It's only Monday," said Jeff. He smiled at his Hunter. "We've still got the rest of the week to ourselves. That's a lot of empty hours to fill."

Hunter returned his lover's smile. "Well, then I'm glad I wore my hiking boots."

**END**


End file.
